We Could Be Something Special
by MeerkatMcGustin
Summary: Rory gets lost in the mall and meets the very straight forward Sebastian. The two start to bond, causing a very confusing time for Rory. Rorbastian.
1. something about a stranger

**AN: Hi.**

**I was looking for some Rorbastian fics and came to realise that there are hardly any. I ship them as one of my OTP's and decided I'd write one for myself :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Rory's thoughts are sown in _italics._**

* * *

><p>Rory had been searching the mall for a good hour, trying to find Finn. He and Finn had made plans to go shopping with the rest of new Directions, but after getting distracted in a shops music department, he found that he had been left on his own. Rory had eventually given up his search and walked into the Lima Bean.<p>

He didn't know anyone else that well at Mckinley and he certainly wouldn't recognise anyone. He sighed and sat down at a table located nearer the back of the shop and slowly sipped his drink. He was off in his own world and too distracted to notice a Warbler pull out the chair opposite him and sit down.

"Hey, You're Rory Flanagan?" Said the warbler, bringing Rory back to reality. '_How does he know who I am?'_

_"_Um yes, I am. Who are you?" He said with an uncertain smile.

"I'm Sebastian." He held his hand out across the table, which Rory took to shake. "Sebastian Smythe. I couldn't help but notice you were sat on your own."

"I...I lost my friends and I don't really know my way around that well." Rory took his hand out of Sebastian's, noticing a small smirk playing on the other boys lips.

"Well, I'd hate to leave someone as gorgeous as you, lost in here. Let me show you around." The smirk grew across Sebastian's face. Rory could tell this guy was confident and very straight forward. Yet something made Rory want to get to know him. '_I don't know what it is about him, but I can't help but want him to show me around.'_

"Um...sure, that would be great thanks." Rory gave Sebastian a genuine smile, thankful that someone was willing to help him. Sebastian got up from his seat and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take you bowling, it's always fun to do." He said simply. Rory hesitated, but nodded in agreement and stood up.

* * *

><p>The two boys made it to the nearest bowling ally, after Rory had been following Sebastian, trying to figure the boy out. They put their bowling shoes on and where shown to their bowling lane.<p>

Rory sat back in his chair, watching Sebastian take his turn, before remembering to ask him something that had been playing on his mind.

"Sebastian?" The boy in question turned around. "mhmm?"

"How did you know who I was?" Rory tilted his head.

"Oh well..." Sebastian sat down next to him. "...I heard there was a new transfer student at Mckinley and that they were Irish. I also found out your name from my cousin who goes to Mckinley. They said you get bullied a lot?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Well yeah...I guess it's often, but I can't really help the fact I'm from Ireland...even though someone told me to go back to Mexico..." Sebastian chuckled and put his arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Well now I'm here to show you a good time. It's your turn babe." Sebastian winked and Rory stumbled to get up, feeling himself flush. '_Why did he just call me that? Focus on the game Rory, don't get distracted.'_

Rory made his way up to the bowling lane and grabbed a ball in his hands. He stood in front of the lane. trying to focus on the best way to bowl it, before he felt a pair of hands on his waist.

"Just focus." He heard Sebastian whisper in his ear. It was impossible for him to focus, when he had someone attached to his waist.

"W..what're you doing?" Rory stuttered. "sshhh." was all he got in reply, before Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Rory's slim waist and and gently kissed the back of his neck.

"p..please stop, I..I'm not..." He couldn't manage to structure his sentences. He was trying to tell Sebastian that he wasn't gay, but he didn't even really know if that was true. He'd never really thought about his sexuality and hadn't thought he needed to when he had a crush on Brittany. Though what Sebastian was doing, was enough to confuse him. He was enjoying it, but wasn't sure if he was meant to.

"You're not what? Gay? You must be at least bi, or you would've made me stop by now." Sebastian mumbled against Rory's neck. Rory took this opportunity to struggle out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Sebastian..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whoo, cliff hanger!<strong>

**I'm not sure if I'll have any readers, as this ship doesn't seem that popular. But, If you have read this, I would just like to thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be continuing it anyways.**


	2. Just getting to know you

**AN: Hi.**

**Wow...I just checked how many people have read the first chapter and I honestly didn't think there were that many people who like this ship. Thank ypou so much for reading and you favourites/Alerts/Reviews! **

**Just so you all know, this fic is loosely based on my RP with my friend, but most of it is changed.**

**Rory's thoughts are sown in _italics._**

**Swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Sebastian...I'm really confused and we only just met." Rory said, backing away from Sebastian slightly.<p>

"Yes we just met, but..." He slowly walked towards Rory. "...why don't we just call it attraction at first sight?" Rory shook his head and put his ball down, trying to ignore the fact he had quite a hot guy hitting on him.

"Sebastian, you're nice, but I don't really know you so..." Sebastian could tell Rory was getting uncomfortable, but he told himself to keep going and see where this ended up. He was sure he could get Rory. He was sure he could get anyone to be honest. He'd had a long past of short relationships and a few one-night-stands, but non of the really meant anything to him. This boy, however, was different. There was something about him, that told Sebastian, this boy could be more than just a quick meaningless fuck. This intrigued him and he wasn't going to give up on this, until he found out why Rory was so special.

"Well, you can get to know me, can't you. Just trust me." Sebastian gave a small smirk to try and gain trust. It worked, just like he knew it would, from so much practice.

"Okay, tell me about yourself first." Rory was still uncertain about this guy, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. After all, he had taken him bowling and was being nice to him. The least he could do was try to return the favour.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm Warbler and therefore obviously go to Dalton. I'm gay and have a nack for spotting extremely attractive guys." Sebastian winked, making Rory blush and he started to feel slightly more comfortable with the Warbler.

"Okay, well you seem to know quite a bit about me anyway, so there's no point in telling any more." '_I only just met the guy and I already trust him, what is wrong with me? oh wait focus, he's talking...'_

"...So it that a yes?" '_oh crap I have no idea what he said...'_

"I'm sorry, but what'd you say?"

"I said just trust me and if you get uncomfortable, tell me to stop. So is that a yes?" Something about this guy told Rory that no matter what, this guy wouldn't stop even if he said he would. Yet he nodded in agreement.

The smirk across Sebastian's face grew, as he stepped closer to Rory. Now he was only a few mere centimetres away from him. He took Rory's hand gently in his own and rubbed it softly with his thumb. The two boys stood in silence for a few minutes, forgetting where they were.

"We should go. Our time's probably up, as you never took your turn." He smiled at Rory and lead him over to the counter, to give their shoes back. Neither of the boys spoke until they were outside.

"So, should I take you back to the mall, or are you staying with me?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, waiting for the other boy to reply.

"Well I was going to go back to Brittany's, but I guess I could stay with you for a bit." He smiled at Sebastian, but started to feel slightly panicked. '_Wait, what am I doing? only a few minutes ago, this guy had his arms around me and now I'm staying with him? okay Rory, calm down. Nothing's going to happen, we'll just go back to the mall like he said.'_

"So how about we go back to my place?" Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"W..what? I thought we were goin' back to the mall..." Rory frowned, feeling more confused and even more worried about what this boy would try if they were left on their own.

"Well my parents are out of town for a bit and I'm an only child, so..." '_Say no, I need to go back to Brittany's. Just say no.'_

"Okay, but only for a bit." '_What the hell am I doing, my mummy wouldn't want me with him if she knew what I was doing.'_

"Great, we're nearly there. I can't wait for it to be..." He looked Rory's body up and down, before smiling to himself. "...just the two of us." He winked and carried on walking like normal, leaving Rory to trail behind after him.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is what goes down at Seb's house ;) (Just warning that this fic is M rated and will be getting to boy on boy at some point!)<strong>

**Yet again, Thank you so freakin' much for reading. I love you all! **

**Here's a question:**

**Does anyone else think in Damian's accent, when they're writing about Rory? Just me?**

**Oh and also, I go back to school tomorrow. It really sucks, but I'll still be posting chapters often. The chapters will get longer, I'm just trying to start it off for the moment.**


	3. Fear Sets In

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. The emails really make my day :)**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy this fanfiction.**

**I should probably warn again, that this is M rated and this chapter does have boy on boy going on.**

**Anyway I hope you all had a better day than I did. **

**Rory's thoughts- _Italics._**

* * *

><p>The two boys arrived at Sebastian's deserted. Whilst walking down the gravelled driveway, Rory noticed that even though the house was a large three story, it lacked the feel of a family home. It was more like it was just for show. The walls were white and there were plant in the garden, sure it was beautiful, but there was something missing. Rory folllowed behind Sebastian, as they walked through a large oak door and into a open hallway.<p>

"It's not much, but y'know..." Sebastian shrugged and turned to face Rory.

"It's nice, really." Rory smiled and followed Sebastian into the living room. It was just the same as the outside...well the same empty feeling. There were not family photo's or plants or anything that showed someone had been there. Just a Sofa a TV and some of the regular home things lay around.

"So what're we going to do?" All worries that had previously been in his mind had left and he was now just happy that he's made another friend. He sat down on the sofa, but couldn't relax, he didn't feel like he belonged here at all.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go up to my room and play some...games." This caught Rory's attention. _'What does he mean? aren't we a bit old for games? It can't be anything bad, I mean he looks far to innocent right now.' _ Surely enough, Sebastian had put on his best innocent smile, knowing it would work and make Rory trust him. Sebastian joined Rory on the sofa and only left a small space between them.

"W...What kind of games?" asked Rory, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sebastian's reply.

"You'll have to come up and see." He winked and with that he stood up and walked towards the stairs, with Rory trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>The two boys made it up to Sebastian's bedroom and Sebastian shut the door behind them. His room was neat and looked hardly lived in. The bed was made and no clothes could be seen in the room. Rory walked over to Sebastian's bed and sat down on the edge.<p>

"So...what games are we going to play?" Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. If only Rory knew what was going to happen. He just looked like a small child, waiting for a cookie. Sebastian chuckled slightly and approached Rory slowly, until he was stood in front of him. He placed his hand gently on Rory's cheek and leaned in, so their faces were only millimetres apart. Rory could feel Sebastian's warm breath ghosting softly against his skin. His heart was racing and he couldn't help but feel nervous. _'What's happening? Is he really doing what I think he is...oh god...The thing is, I kind of want him too.' _Sebastian leant the rest of the way and kissed him chastely, before mumbling against his lips.

"Want to play?" He looked into Rory's eyes and couldn't see any worry or fear. He could tell the smaller boy was completely fine, just nervous.

"y..yes." _'Why am I doing this? I'm straight...I think. I'm so confused. Stop worrying, if i want him to stop then he will. I hope.'_

"Good." Sebastian smiled and connected their lips again, this time with more passion and urgency. He pushed Rory back on the bed gently, before straddling his hips, keeping their lips attached. He slowed down this kiss, making it more loving and kind. Sebastian grazed his hands over Rory's chest, wanting to feel his skin against him. Sebastian ground his hips down against Rory, earning a moan from the boy beneath him.

"Fuck, you sound so hot." whispered Sebastian. '_What am I doing, oh no panic.'_

"Get off me...please get off." Rory pushed Sebastian off him gently.

"hey, what's wrong?" This was when Sebastian figured out that Rory would be harder than the others.

"I don't know you...I just need to go. I'm sorry." Rory got off the bed and left the room. Sebastian lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had to get Rory, this wouldn't just be a quick fuck to him, not like the others. He heard Rory walking down the driveway and realised that he's not going to let him go so easily. He got up and ran downstairs and out of his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! I can't wait to see what you guys think.<strong>

**I will do review replies in the next chapter :)**


	4. AN!

**AN: **

**Hey guys! I'm so glad loads of you have taken an interest on my fic and glad to see it found its way around tumblr ;)**

**I** **will**** be updating this as soon as I can. I've just been so busy with Art course work, I swear I will get a chapter up this week.**

**I'm so sorry about the delay!**

**If you are still going to read this fic, I owe you all my love and tones of cookies.**


	5. Glad you came

**AN:**

**I am so sorry for the delay! The last chapter kinda explained** **why I haven't been updating.**

**I wrote this at 6 AM and have had no sleep in the past 24 hours, so I apologise for any miss-spellings or word that do not make sense.**

**If you're still here, I love you 3**

**-Lysh**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sebastian rushed out of his house and saw that the younger boy had now stopped running and was only walking at a fast pace. He started to jog slightly so he could catch up with Rory, laying his hand gently on his shoulder as he arrived at his side. Rory jumped slightly, still startled from the events in Sebastian's room and feeling slightly shaken.

"W-what are you doing?" Rory kept his gaze in front of him, not wanting to look at Sebastian and give into his teenage needs.

"Coming after you. You never explained what the hell that was back there." Sebastian made a gesture, with his free hand, back towards the house, even though Rory refused to look.

"Why are you coming after me? You could just go get someone else." Sebastian could hear the hint of sadness in the Irish boys voice and it gave him a strange feeling inside...Not some strange angst kink, but he actually felt bad for once. He felt guilty for making Rory feel like this, it scared Sebastian that he cared so much. He tried to push down his feelings and gave a slight chuckle.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Rory looked away, stopping in his tracks, making Sebastian also stop walking. After Sebastian realised he wasn't going to get a reply, he quickly added in more.

"look, I don't usually do this, but if you want...we can go back to mine and just talk about what happened." Rory glanced up at the taller boy, not knowing whether he could trust him or now. Sebastian sighed quietly and tried to re assure Rory.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself, my dick in my pants and my words PG, okay?" Rory gave a small nod and followed as Sebastian started to walk back to the house. Both boys walked in silence until they approached the building, Sebastian going in first and Rory following tentatively after him. They wondered back up to Sebastian's room, Rory still being unsure, but hoping Sebastian would stick by his word. They made it to Sebastian's room and the warbler sat down cross-legged on his bed, patting the space in front of him for Rory. Rory sat on the edge of the bed, feeling awkward about this whole situation.

"Look, you don't need to be nervous." Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, after all he'd never had a problem with nerves. He never thought about what he was doing, even if it was just fucking a random stranger, to him it was just normal. Rory lifted his gaze from the floor and let it fall onto Sebastian.

"What do you want with me?" He honestly didn't know why he hadn't asked sooner, after all it's not everyday a stranger takes you home out of good will. The cock smirk seemed to have a permanent place on Sebastian's face. This was always an interesting part for him, telling the other person exactly what he wanted and watching their reactions. All the others had been so open and would willingly take anything that Sebastian gave them. He liked being in control, being the one that gets to have the most power. Sebastian got to his feet and started to pace around his room, occupationally sharing eye contact with the boy on his bed.

"What I want..." He scoffed slightly, imagining all the thing he could be doing to Rory. "...I want you, I want to make you mine. I saw you in the mall today and I swear my dick wanted to fuck you there and then."

Rory sat with his eyes wide, completely unable to remind Sebastian that he was meant to be keeping this PG. No one he knew had ever spoken like this before. He couldn't understand how someone could be so forward and not even care about how they came off.

"Y-you...want s-sex? But I'm...I..."

"-you're a virgin. A sweet, innocent virgin and what's better than that? I take your virginity and you get to say you were fucked by me. It's win-win." Sebastian cut in, now looking at Rory like he wanted to devour him. He stepped closer to Rory, eyeing up his slender back, before standing directly behind him and placing his hands on Rory's waist. The younger boy shivered and turned his head to the side.

"I don't even know you. If I hadn't gotten lost in the mall, I wouldn't even be here." Rory's voice was still small and scared.

"You don't need to know me." Sebastian leaned his head down to Rory's neck and bite gently at the skin. "It makes it even better if I more anonymous...It's more surprising that way." Rory tilted his head, exposing more skin for Sebastian.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Rory was speechless, he was so unprepared for this moment, but was finding it hard to say no. Sebastian took his silence as an agreement and and pushed Rory forward onto the bed.

"Don't worry, you'll be glad you came."


	6. Looking For Gold

**AN: I'm going to start this by saying I'm really sorry it's taken me so long! But I'm on school holidays with nothing to day for six weeks, so expect an update sooner.**

**I must say that I hadn't expected anyone to read or even like this, but 4,832 view makes me want to hug each of you. I must also thank you for your favourites and follows, but mostly your very kind reviews.**

**So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>Rory turned onto his back and looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. He'd never been treated like this, or even touched anywhere near to the same as this. He didn't think he was gay, but Sebastian had made him start to question himself, after all, he wasn't exactly saying no.<p>

Sebastian stood at the foot of the bed and smirked down at him. He then began to take his blazer off, placing it over a chair. Rory looked up at him, a million things running through his head all at the same time. He didn't know Sebastian, so why the hell was he going through with this? He remembered Sebastian saying he'd keep his dick in his pant, but he figured that wasn't going to happen now, as said boy was now removing his trousers, only to be left in boxers.

Sebastian bit his bottom, watching ever changing emotions running over Rory's face. He couldn't wait to fuck him, he loved virgins, knowing that nothing could probably be as good as he was. They'd get the best first and then be left wanting more, only Sebastian wasn't one to go to the same guy twice, no matter how good they were. After removing most of his clothes, only to be left in boxers, he'd at least expected Rory to have removed his shirt. But no matter her could just do it for him, it was all part of the fun.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed, his slender back arching as he sat up next to Rory. The younger boy looked down uncomfortably, avoiding Sebastian's lustful gaze. Sebastian placed two fingers under Rory's chin and used them to lift the boys face to meet his own. He leaned his forehead against Rory's, looking straight into his eyes. "Don't be nervous, I've been around and seen mostly everything by now." He said with a small smirk, before kissing Rory chastely.

Sebastian then swung his leg over Rory's waist and straddled his hips. Rory couldn't help but notice, Sebastian had always looked at him like a piece of meat that he just couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. He swallowed nervously, as Sebastian started to slowly unbutton his shirt. As each button came undone, Sebastian let his fingers brush softly against the newly exposed skin, causing the boy underneath him to shiver.

After the shirt had been fully undone, Sebastian turned his attention to Rory's jeans. He subconsciously licked his lips, wanting to see exactly what Rory looked like, wanting to taste him and hear him calling his name. Sebastian shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the task at hand. He unbuttoned Rory's jeans, before sliding down the zipper. He started to pull down the jeans before he felt a hand on his own.

"W-wait…" Rory said softly, trying to control his shaking voice. Sebastian let out a groan of frustration and looked at Rory, fixing him with a stern look. "What is it?" "I c-can't do this…..I'm not even gay…" Sebastian rolled his eyes and crawled up Rory's body until they were face to face. "look, you don't know how many straight guys I've turned. Believe me, this isn't something you'll regret, you'll be begging for more. So just let me fuck you." Rory could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, pounding so hard it felt like it could burst out any second.

Rory looked up at Sebastian, only to be met with a lustful, but empty stare. "Okay." He muttered. Sebastian grinned and quickly pushed down Rory's jeans, before the younger boy could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Smut next chapter, I promise! I hope you liked this one. I was watching Black Swan, so sorry for spelling mistakes...I get easily distracted.**

**Love you all.**

**-Lysh**


	7. A Hotter Touch

**AN: Thank you the reviews on the last chapter, they're greatly appreciated.**

**Okay, so I promised you smut, so here it is! I haven't actually written any smut in fics, but I do in the Role Play, so I hope this isn't so bad.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian grinned as he hooked his fingers under Rory's boxers, teasingly running his fingers under the seam. He wasn't lying when he told Rory he'd probably seen nearly everything, because he'd happily admit that he got around, mostly around the Dalton boys.<p>

Rory writhed underneath the taller boy, partly because he was nervous, after all he was nearly naked, but also because for some reason he wanted this. He wasn't sure why, but he figured it was just Sebastian convincing him. He couldn't lie, Sebastian was attractive on some levels, but he still knew he wasn't gay.

Sebastian licked his lower lip, as he slowly started to pull down Rory's boxers, making sure to graze his knuckles over the skin underneath. He pulled them all the way down, shuffling off Rory so he could do so, until they became limp at the foot of the bed. Sebastian looked up and down the now naked boy in front of him, giving a small nod in approval.

Sebastian straddled Rory's hips and quickly leant down to kiss him, feeling Rory gasp against his lips, but tentatively kissing back. He started to kiss harder, pushing his tongue into the younger boys mouth, feeling the warmth of Rory's tongue against his own. Rory, slowly getting into the situation, slid his arms around Sebastian's small waist, feeling the boy smooth skin beneath his hands.

There was something about this new feeling, the sensation of being touched, that made Rory feel more relaxed, relaxed enough to move his hands shakily to Sebastian's boxers, pushing them down to his thighs, making them both fully naked. Both boys gasped at the new skin on skin contact, feeling both their half hard cock pressing against each other. Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and sat up again. He grinned down at Rory, raising his eyebrow slightly. "You're already hard for me?" At this Rory blushed, not entirely sure if Sebastian meant it was good or bad. "It looks like we'll have to speed this up, before you come."

Sebastian got off the bed and walked over to his wooden drawers, opening them and taking out lube and a condom. He had a lot of sex, but he was safe and never bottomed, so he saw no problem with it. He walked back over to the bed and laid the items on the bed, before grabbing Rory's legs and spreading them so that he could sit between them. "Put your legs over my shoulder, okay?" Sebastian opened the condom and slid it onto his cock, before squirting lube onto his hand and rubbing it over his length. Rory nodded quickly, watching Sebastian and then there it was again, the rapid beating in his chest, unsure if it was because of lust or nerves. Rory hesitantly moved his legs onto Sebastian's shoulders and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. "Hey, keep your eyes open. It feels great, I promise" Sebastian said with a smirk, as he held onto Rory's thighs and positioned his cock at Rory's entrance. Rory opened his eyes, looking down at Sebastian, and took a deep breath preparing himself for what was going to happen.

Sebastian grinned down at Rory and pushed in slowly, knowing that it would hurt the young boy at first. Rory winced slightly, feeling Sebastian inside him. "Just relax, it'll feel good." Sebastian smirked, pushing again until he was all the way in, so that Rory's legs were now pressed up against his chest. Sebastian waited a few moments, letting Rory adjust to pain, he could see it on the young boys face, who was currently clenching his jaw.

Rory started to relax, and told Sebastian to "Keep move." He didn't need to say anything else, before Sebastian had pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust back in, causing Rory to groan loudly. Slowly that pain started to dissolve into pleasure, and he could feel how good Sebastian felt inside of him. Rory let out a small moan, as Sebastian continued to grind his hips forward, trying to hit Rory's prostate. He leaned down, closer to the boy, so he could angle his hips better. Rory called out Sebastian's name loudly, as he felt his pleasure taking hold of him. Sebastian grinned and started to suck at Rory's neck, biting it gently.

Rory felt a warm coiling in his stomach, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "S-Sebastian….so c-close…I'm so close…" He said, grinding up to meet Sebastian's hard thrusts. "Come on Rory, come for me." Sebastian leaned his head against Rory's feeling the sweat from their foreheads mixing together. Rory bucked his hips, before letting out a loud moan. "Oh my god, Sebastian…ah!" Arching his back and fisting at the sheets, Rory came over his stomach, closely followed by Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled out, dropping Rory's legs and pulling off the condom, throwing it into his bin. He lay down next to Rory and turned his head to look at him. The young boy was breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling. Sebastian had to admit, that had been one of the best fucks he'd had, but it didn't make a difference. "You can leave now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was okay. I've been so tired lately and my typing skills are a mess. I don't know how many of you are still reading, but I hope you're enjoying the story.<strong>

**Okay, I have a question: So I don't know if I've been blinded by my love for Sebastian, but my friend says the performance of 'Want you back', was bad for the warblers. I mean, I know it wasn't classy warbler style, but I still loved it. What did you guys think?**

**-Lysh.**


	8. A Change Of Heart

**AN: Thank you for the reviews/favourites on the last chapter!**

**Okay, so I made a mistake. In my original plan, they were at Rory's house not Sebastian's, but I'll just adjust my ideas to make this work.**

* * *

><p>"You can leave now." The words repeated over in Rory's head, not truly believing he'd actually heard them. At the moment all he could focus on was that he'd lost his virginity and in the way he'd least expected. He felt his heart ache as he just realised that this was obviously how it would all turn out, Sebastian would fuck him and leave him, of course. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been think he wouldn't get hurt. All the regret was coming to him in a whirlwind, filling his head with negative thoughts.<p>

Rory sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, now feeling even more uncomfortable with the whole situation than he already had been. Letting out a broken sound, he muttered "What?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion, normally the person would just leave, it honestly wasn't a hard thing to do. "I said you can leave now. You know…get dressed, leave the house and then admire me from afar, because I don't do the same guy twice, okay?" He scoffed slightly, before letting a small smirk take its place. He'd always loved the after math of having sex, the guy would hesitantly leave and from that point onward would watch Sebastian like he was the toy they could never have when they were a child. He liked it that way, all the attention and no commitment, no heart break….for him.

Rory was on the verge of tears, he could feel them pooling in his eyes threatening to break free. He told himself he wouldn't cry though; he'd just feel even worse. He exhaled slowly, calming himself down and preparing the courage to snap back at Sebastian. "So you just expect me to leave, after taking my virginity?" He turned his head slightly, to look at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. The said boy was looking right at him, an almost disbelieving look upon his face. "Yes. Most guys would thank me right about now. Who would be better to take you virginity?" Sebastian said, as he sat up leaning against the headboard. It wasn't even a question, he just liked to boost his own ego and Rory could tell. Sebastian had a cocky grin plastered on his face, like he'd achieved something great. "Why would I thank you? It should've been special and I wasted it on you." Rory got off the bed and grabbed his boxers from where they lay on the floor.

That one sentence caught Sebastian off guard: "It should've been special and I wasted it on you." Wasted? In his opinion any virgin was lucky to be able to say they lost it to him. He'd always loved setting the bar too high for anyone else to ever be able to reach, it kept guys wanting him. This, however, was the first time anyone had said they'd wasted it. His grin was quickly replaced with a frown. "Wasted? You clearly don't know who I am. Do you know how many guys are grateful to me for giving their reputation a kick in the arse just by sleeping with them? Yet here you are complaining, when you could be leaving." He looked over at the door, just wanting the Irish boy to leave, instead of giving him an unwelcome lecture. He too got off the bed and slid his boxers on, before walking round the bed to the younger boy.

Rory looked up at Sebastian, feeling his heart fill with anger and hurt. "Exactly. You have a long list of guys who you've used and spat out like nothin'. I'm….not even gay and I just had some slutty guy take my virginity in a heartbeat, because he wants every guy to want him." He couldn't help the small sob that came out after it; he'd never thought this is how it would be. He quickly moved away from Sebastian and grabbed his clothes, attempting to dress himself whilst tears trailed down his cheeks.

This was totally new for Sebastian, he'd never been around for the words of regret and definitely not the tears. He wasn't sure at all what do in this situation, he didn't comfort people it just wasn't who he was. Though no one had ever left his house feeling this bad and he couldn't have one boy killing his reputation. He let out a deep sigh as he watched the yound boy trembling as he tried to get dressed. He bit his bottom lip, not willing the words to escape his lips, not believing he even wanted them to. "Rory, Stay." The Irish boy froze, wondering if he'd made it up in his head, knowing Sebastian wasn't capable of having a heart. He looked over at Sebastian, wiping the tears from his eyes, trying to stay strong. "W-What did you just say?"

Sebastian looked at him, for once without a smirk, but with a genuinely serious expression. "Stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I would like to thank the anon on Tumblr, who made me get my arse in gear and get this chapter up. Knowing you like this story really helps motivates me. <strong>

**Thanks for the responses to my question on the last chapter. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one blinded by love for Sebastian. (I still think it was a great performance)**

**Thank you for reading, I really do love you guise.**

**-Lysh**


	9. Authors note!

**Authors note:**

I'm really incredibly sorry that I never updated. Please know that I never intentionally stopped writing this fic.

I ended up getting really ill and for months I couldn't bring myself to do much. After a long time I finally found out what was wrong with me and managed to get treatment, just before having organ failure. I appreciate every single one of you and I cannot thank you enough if you have read through this.

I am wondering if I should continue with this fic? Please tell me what you think. Are any of you interested to see how it was going to go?


	10. Aftermath

**Authors note:**

**Okay, so I will be continuing this fic. I really didn't want to just leave it there, so I'm glad some of you want me to continue.**

**I have also changed my username to: MeerkatMcGustin, from the previous: colferlicious.**

**Any way, enough from me, I owe you all a chapter!**

**~Lysh**

_Rorys thoughts will be in italics_

* * *

><p>Rory stood on the spot for a moment, not sure of he had still heard Sebastian correctly. <em>Did he say that I could stay? Why would he change <em>_his mind?_

"Y-You want...you want me to stay?" Rory's voice broke through his sobs, as he spoke, though he felt slightly ashamed at himself for getting so upset.

Sebastian rolled his eye, finding this whole awkward situation a complete waste of hiss time. He could have moved on by now. He could have blissfully watched the Irish teen leave and then he could have gone back out to find something new to play with...but no...he was stuck having this conversation. He was torn between admitting that he kind of, in some far corner of his heart, wanted Rory to stay, but he also desperately wanted him to leave.

Giving a sigh, louder than it needed to be, Sebastian looked the sobbing teen up and down, tracing his eyes over what had been his. "I don't _want_ you to stay, no. I'm offering you the chance to stay, so you stop crying, because seriously...it's getting embarrassing for both of us now. I can see you're one of those guys who gets emotional after being fucked." He teased.

Rory had managed to slip his boxers back on and also stumbled into his jeans. "I don't...I'm not one of those guys. I just...thought you cared." He looked down sheepishly, realising that how could a guy he met that day care for him at all?

"I don't care. I never care. The only thing I care about is myself and getting what I want. In this case, I wanted you and now I've had you. So, you're old news, Rory. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue on with my day without the presence of the loneliest leprechaun." Before Rory could even object to that, Sebastian had already turned his attention away and was now taking his sheets of his bed. Rory watched astounded at how this guy could just get on with something else, when there actually seemed to be a pretty big problem between them. "Sebastian, you can't just take my virginity and expect me to vanish, it shouldn't work like that." By now his tears had stopped and he was speaking purely out of both confusion and frustration. "You can't just throw people away like they're nothin'."

As he continued to change his sheets, Sebastian gave a small scoff, finding this all rather amusing. "Well it does work like that and please stop calling it your 'virginity', I fucked you, that's it. If you have such a problem with what we did, you shouldn't have agreed to this." He stopped what he was doing to stare down at Rory. "It was you who agreed, I simply made the proposition. You shouldn't have been so naive to think I actually cared for you."

Rory felt sick to his stomach and a lump was coming up in his throat. In one way Sebastian was right, it was naive of him to give into someone he had just met, but he had no experience of how this sort of thing was meant to go. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to get anything decent out of Sebastian, so without another word he got dressed and left.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had gotten home, Rory went straight to his room, not even caring to check if anyone was home. When he made it to his bed, he collapsed down onto it and heaved out a sigh. He knew he should still be upset, that he should never want to think of Sebastian again, but he couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes and thought of the way Sebastian had kissed his neck, the heat of the warblers lips against his skin and how it made his whole body go weak. He thought of how good it felt to be wrapped up in someones arms, to be held and to be touched. He desperately wanted Sebastian's hands on him again, to feel his soft skin gliding against his own. Then he thought of how much he desired all of these things again, how much he wanted to spend another day being the center of Sebastian's attention. The only thing was, he wanted feelings to come with it too. He wanted Sebastian to care, to do all those incredible things, because he felt something, but Rory knew that it wouldn't happen.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Rory had unfortunately met Sebastian and it seemed like every second he grew more annoyed and regretful. He hadn't seen the warbler since that day and he hadn't been able to talk to anyone else about it, because he assumed that they would tell him it was his fault too.<p>

He was currently sat in Lima Bean, sipping on his now mildly warm latte, when he heard a voice that was all too familiar coming from the queue. Turning his head ever so slightly, his eyes managed to catch onto the tall, slender, smug as ever looking guy that was Sebastian Smythe. His heart began to pound in his chest and a sudden nervous wave swept over him. Every part of him wanted to march up to Sebastian and give him hell for what he did, but he wasn't sure if he had the confidence for it, in fact he knew he didn't. Turning back around, he faced away from Sebastian and focused on the world outside the window he was sat next to.

"Do you live in here or something?" The voice crept up on him and made him jolt slightly in his seat. His head whipped round to see the one person he had just been watching. "What do you want, Sebastian?" He spoke coldly, hoping to get his frustration across, though it seemed pointless. The warbler took a seat in the chair opposite Rory and leaned back, studying the boy in front of him. "I'm just checking on my latest accomplishment. I also came here, because it's a great place to find someone new." Sebastian's eyes were already starting to scan around the room, checking out each passer by.

Rory looked and felt a little disappointed. He wasn't sure why, butt part of him had hoped that Sebastian coming over here, meant that maybe he he was going to apologise or something. "If you're so desperate, why don't you just go to a bar? There must be a lot of people like you there." One of Sebastian's eyebrows rose a little at that comment, but he brushed it off. "Yes, there are some pretty great guys there, but they all want someone like me to drag them into bed. It's what they live for. Whereas I prefer to find the innocent, naive and gullible boy like you. The kind who thinks if I sleep with you, I'm promising you my heart and soul, but you forget that I don't have either. No, if you'll excuse me, I think I've found something new to chase." He didn't even wait for Rory's reply, before leaving the table to follow someone out of the Lima Bean.

Rory didn't feel any better for that brief talk, only worse. He didn't know how many guys Sebastian had gotten away with doing this to, but Rory wasn't just going to be one them. He'd get him back for it and he knew how, the only trouble was that he needed to get Sebastian's attention again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review so I know what you guys are thinking about this so far. <strong>

**I also should say that I felt Sebastian was being too caring too quick, so I took it a step back. **


End file.
